


Кто уронит башню

by medb



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 13:50:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medb/pseuds/medb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Достаточно убрать всего лишь одну деталь в самом начале, сделать всего одно маленькое допущение  – и история изменится.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кто уронит башню

**Author's Note:**

> Подарок для _**ProstoChudo**_.
> 
> «Кто уронит башню» - это довольно известная настольная игра, я долго пыталась отыскать, как она правильно называется, но в итоге нашла только этот вариант. Суть игры заключается в том, что из деревянных брусков стоится многоэтажная башня (бруски кладутся в ряд три на три, перекрестно); каждый игрок по очереди берет снизу один из брусков и кладет его наверх. Игра заканчивается в тот момент, когда башня падает. Развивает мелкую моторику и аккуратные движения, а также требует стратегического видения и предвидения.

_Люди умирали и умирают за идеи, которые им не нужны и в которые они, в общем-то, никогда не верили и не верят.  
 **Александр Вампилов, из записных книжек**_

 

_…ход пятый…_

Осенняя ярмарка – время праздника. Днем в воздухе носятся наперегонки с ветром длиннохвостые бумажные змеи, а вечером повсюду зажигаются разноцветные фонарики. На улицах шум, крики и песни, и яркие краски вперемешку, а центральная площадь кипит, бурлит, как котел с ядовитым варевом. Слишком много звука, слишком много цвета, слишком много жидкого осеннего солнца. Слишком много всего.  
Итачи не любит ярмарки, Итачи не переносит большие скопления людей… но в Конохе последнее время слишком мало праздников, чтобы пропускать их все. Хотя на самом деле он все-таки соглашается пойти на ярмарку совсем не поэтому.  
Просто с утра у порога его дома уже ждет Наруто, подпрыгивая на месте от нетерпения и избытка энергии, и бесцеремонно хватает Итачи за руку, что-то возбужденно рассказывая, после чего с неожиданной силой тащит за собой. Для Учихи не составило бы никакого труда высвободиться, но бороться посреди улицы с собственным подопечным слишком несолидно для наследника клана, поэтому он покорно идет следом за Наруто.  
Центральная площадь похожа на разворошенный муравейник. Все куда-то спешат, что-то ищут, с кем-то разговаривают, ссорятся, торгуются.  
Дни ярмарки – одни из немногих дней, когда ненадолго полностью стираются границы между шиноби и мирными жителями.  
Итачи привычно погружен в себя и в свои туманные мысли, поэтому не сразу замечает, что они уже довольно долгое время стоят на одном месте. Солнце слепит глаза, и все вокруг кажется немного выцветшим.  
Маски. Лавка торговца праздничными карнавальными масками. Разноцветные перья, шнурки, гротескные гримасы, пустые провалы глазниц. Маски животных, маски существ из легенд, традиционные кошачьи и лисьи маски… маски, имитирующие Анбу…  
Наруто как завороженный смотрит на них, потом медленно поднимает руку и осторожно, почти робко тянется к крайней слева маске, белой и плоской, как тарелка, с красными треугольниками на щеках. Но в это самое мгновение продавец, весело беседовавший с покупателем, вдруг поворачивается и буквально рычит:  
\- Ты!!! А ну немедленно убирайся отсюда!.. – но тут его взгляд падает на Итачи, замершего за спиной Наруто, и хозяин лавки бледнеет, мгновенно меняясь в лице. – П-простите, Итачи-сама, я не заметил Вас, Итачи-сама…  
Учиха не удостаивает его ответом, отворачивается и коротко бросает своему подопечному:  
\- Пойдем.  
Наруто одаривает обидчика сдержанно-злым взглядом, после чего спешит догнать Итачи. Почти целую минуту он идет рядом молча, засунув руки в карманы и ссутулившись, а потом неожиданно заявляет:  
\- Это ты во всем виноват!!!  
Итачи не смотрит на него, только вопросительно приподнимает одну бровь.  
Наруто обгоняет его, встает прямо перед ним, вынуждая тоже остановиться, хмурит брови и нагло тыкает Учиху пальцем в грудь:  
\- В наказание ты теперь просто обязан дать мне примерить свою маску Анбу!!!  
Итачи едва заметно усмехается, потом невозмутимо обходит Наруто и идет дальше, вниз по улице.  
Он курирует команду номер семь вот уже почти два года, и как минимум раз в месяц Узумаки пытается выпросить у него маску. Постоянные отказы его, разумеется, не останавливают.  
Ребенок. Четырнадцать лет – а все еще слишком ребенок. Непростительно ребенок для шиноби, для того, _кем_ он на самом деле является…  
\- Итачи, смотри!! – его нахально дергают за рукав, привлекая внимание. – Смотри, новая палатка с раменом! Как вкусно пахнет!..  
Итачи спокойно высвобождает руку и так же спокойно награждает Наруто щелчком по лбу.  
\- Ай!!! За что?!  
В синих глазах возмущение и непонимание, на самом дне – обида и злость.  
\- Сколько раз я еще должен тебе сказать? Называй меня «семпай».  
Узумаки совершенно невозможно обучить хорошим манерам. С этой задачей не справился даже сам Третий.  
Наруто потирает лоб и негодующе фыркает:  
\- Да ну тебя, не будь занудой! Еще потребуй, чтоб я этого заносчивого придурка Хьюгу семпаем называл!  
Итачи вздыхает и покупает своему подопечному две порции рамена. Синий взгляд сразу восторженно светлеет, и Наруто принимается вдохновенно уплетать угощение, забыв обо всех обидах. Учиха молча наблюдает за ним и думает о своем.  
Через минуту Наруто вытирает рот рукавом и бескомпромиссно заявляет:  
\- Еще!!!  
Итачи игнорирует это требование и медленно говорит, глядя, как две куноичи ожесточенно спорят из-за яркого отреза шелка:  
\- Генма-сенсей сказал, что ты опять едва не провалил миссию.  
Наруто хмурится, резко отодвигает пустые миски и бормочет:  
\- Я не виноват, что эти миссии такие скучные…  
\- Наруто-кун.  
Узумаки вздрагивает, но молчит, упрямо глядя в сторону.  
\- Это серьезно, - спокойно продолжает Итачи таким тоном, словно лично его предмет разговора не беспокоит совершенно. – Ты по-прежнему едва ли не самый слабый из своего выпуска. У тебя феноменальный запас чакры, но ты совершенно не умеешь ею пользоваться. Ты ведь так и не научился создавать нормальных полноценных клонов?  
Наруто с треском провалил выпускной экзамен в Академии, который как раз состоял в технике клонирования. Узумаки не оставили на второй год только потому, что Ирука-сенсей пожалел своего любимого ученика и придумал для него какое-то другое испытание.  
Наруто продолжает вздрагивать после каждой фразы, но тут вдруг резко вскидывает голову:  
\- Но клоны – это так скучно! По мне так боевые техники гораздо круче!!! – его глаза неожиданно вспыхивают азартом. – Нэ, нэ, а ты научишь меня Катону?!  
Итачи устало прикрывает глаза.  
\- Это фамильная техника.  
\- Ну и что? – искренне не понимает Наруто. – Ну пожааааааалуйста!!!  
\- Нет.  
Узумаки вполголоса ворчит и отворачивается.  
Обучить его каким-нибудь разрушительным техникам он тоже просит с периодичностью примерно в месяц.  
Итачи покупает ему еще одну миску рамена, после чего они продолжают обходить ярмарку. Наруто с детской непосредственностью погружается в атмосферу праздника, а Итачи привычно движется следом за ним молчаливым призраком.  
Ему скучно. Ему почти постоянно скучно – именно поэтому Итачи всегда спокоен до меланхоличности.  
Скучно. Скучно жить, когда жизнь строго выверена, размерена на много лет вперед, и даже случайные опасные миссии не могут ничего изменить. Скучно жить без цели.  
Итачи душно в этом сером городе. Под этим небом, между этих стен. Он чувствует себя здесь лишним – даже несмотря на то, что его считают незаменимым и необходимым.  
Наруто крутится на месте, стараясь охватить взглядом сразу все пестрое чудовище ярмарки, и неожиданно говорит:  
\- Скучно здесь.  
Итачи едва не сбивается с шага, почти пораженный тем, как точно совпадают эти слова с его мыслями.  
А Наруто вдруг резко оборачивается, пристально смотрит на Итачи, и в его ярко-синих глазах пляшут лихорадочные искры:  
\- Семпай… Давай сбежим?! Вместе!

 

_…ход третий…_

На улице много солнца. Так много, что Ино непроизвольно вскидывает руку, чтобы прикрыть глаза. И почти в то же мгновение слышит радостный голос:  
\- Ино-чаааан!!!  
В потоках белого осеннего света навстречу к ней бежит Сакура. Все тот же широкий лоб, протектор на шее и красная лента в волосах – та самая, которую ей еще в детстве подарила Ино.  
Они садятся на скамейку в тени большого красно-рыжего клена и едят сливочное мороженое, окидывая друг друга почти ревнивыми взглядами, подмечая все, даже самые незначительные, изменения.  
Ино с удовлетворенной улыбкой думает, что она по-прежнему красивее. И что волосы у нее более длинные.  
Сакура вздыхает, ловит на ладонь опавший лист и задумчиво говорит:  
\- Столько времени прошло с нашего выпуска… Мы живем в одной деревне, а видимся только мельком, в лучшем случае раз в пару месяцев!  
\- Это жизнь ниндзя, подруга, - усмехается Ино и слизывает мороженое с пальцев.  
Сакура снова вздыхает и смотрит на веселое мельтешение ярмарки:  
\- Говорят, скоро будет чуунинский экзамен…  
Ино пожимает плечами, щуря глаза и стараясь не показать, как ее на самом деле волнует эта тема, бросает деланно безразличным тоном:  
\- Вашу команду выдвигают?  
Асума-сенсей умеет очень хорошо уходить от вопросов. Не говорит ни да, ни нет. А Ино уже не первый день гложет мучительное тревожное любопытство.  
Сакура, забыв о мороженом, теребит прядь волос и вздыхает в третий раз:  
\- Не знаю… Куренай-сенсей говорит, что у меня очень сильные способности к ген-дзюцу! – в ее улыбке на мгновение мелькает радостная гордость, но уже в следующее мгновение Сакура досадливо морщится. – Но ты ведь знаешь нашу главную проблему. Киба еще более-менее неплохо справляется с миссиями, но вот Ли…  
Ветер срывает с клена несколько листьев и в медленном кружении опускает на землю.  
\- Да уж, не повезло тебе, - с искренним сочувствием говорит Ино и думает о своей собственной команде.  
Ино-Шика-Чо. Они были вместе с самого детства, потому что их родители когда-то состояли в одной команде и оставались близкими друзьями. С первых классов Академии они трое привыкли делать все вместе. Самим собой разумеющимся казалось, что после выпуска они окажутся в одной команде…  
А в итоге одному из них пришлось уйти.  
\- Кто у нас счастливица, так это Хината! – с нескрываемой завистью вдруг говорит Сакура.  
Ино смотрит на нее с лукавой улыбкой:  
\- Потому что она в одной команде с Наруто?  
\- Нет, конечно!!! – мгновенно возмущается Сакура, а Ино весело смеется.  
Ей нравится дразнить подругу таким образом.  
Сакуре всегда везло на «уникальных» поклонников: еще в Академии неоднозначные знаки внимания ей оказывали самый главный и неуправляемый хулиган класса, Узумаки Наруто, и самый бездарный генин всего выпуска, неудачник-второгодник Рок Ли. И если от первого Сакуре еще удалось избавиться, так как его распределили в другую команду, то второй так и продолжал надоедать ей своим поклонением.  
Ино снова громко хихикает, а потом отворачивается и с досадой думает о том, что ей мальчишки почему-то не спешили дарить цветы, хотя любому понятно, что она гораздо красивее Сакуры!  
Ино опять вспоминает свою команду и думает, сможет ли она когда-нибудь привыкнуть к черным очкам Абураме Шино, занявшего в их команде место Шикамару.  
А еще она думает о глазах человека, который со времен старших классов Академии похитил ее сон.  
\- Я имела ввиду, что команду Хинаты почти с самого выпуска курирует сам Учиха Итачи! – с искренним восторгом выдыхает Сакура.  
Ино возвращается к «здесь и сейчас», и, подумав, согласно кивает:  
\- Да, он настоящий красавчик.  
\- А еще!.. – Сакура вдруг почему-то краснеет и отводит взгляд. – А еще у нее такой брат…  
Ино смотрит на тающее мороженое и закусывает губу.  
\- Ино-чан! – Сакура вдруг решительно вскидывает голову. – Я давно хотела тебе сказать! Знаешь, я еще с Академии люблю одного человека!  
Ино чувствует, как почему-то екает сердце, и переводит на подругу вопросительный взгляд:  
\- И?..  
Сакура краснеет еще сильнее, прижимает ладонь к щеке и с мечтательным туманом в глазах выдыхает:  
\- Это Неджи-семпай…  
Ино чувствует, как ее мир разбивается на части, а она не может удержать в пальцах острые осколки. И поэтому восклицает прежде, чем успевает подумать:  
\- Ты тоже?!!  
Сакура мгновенно бледнеет и потрясенно смотрит на лучшую подругу. А Ино хмурится и чувствует странную боевую злость.  
Сакура такая простая и доверчивая, ей так легко управлять. Ино считает себя хорошей подругой – она никогда не использовала свою власть во вред Сакуре. Она только всегда направляла ее тем путем, который был бы выгоден самой Ино.  
Так где же она просчиталась? Почему их пути в итоге так пересеклись?..  
Обе смотрят друг на друга так, как можно смотреть только на чужого человека, и медленно, с нажимом хором говорят:  
\- Я не отступлюсь.  
Растаявшее мороженое плачет по пальцам, но ни одна не обращает на это внимания.

 

_…ход второй…_

В этой деревне всегда очень много солнца. Именно об этом думает Третий Хокаге, стоя перед окном своего кабинета и глядя вниз, на ярмарочную площадь.  
Слишком много солнца – но в его свете все тайны и интриги становятся только темней.  
Сарутоби смотрит на родную деревню и не узнает ее. Существо, бывшее когда-то единым целым, распалось на части. И каждая часть пытается стать главной, захватить власть, получить как можно больше влияния.  
Власть… какое глупое слово. Какое страшное слово.  
Сарутоби не успел уследить, в какой именно момент клан Учиха стал настолько силен. В какой момент шиноби с модифицированными красными глазами успели захватить большую часть приближенных в Хокаге постов. Чего только стоит внутренняя полиция, превратившаяся фактически в террор мирных граждан.  
Если б не Хьюги, Сарутоби бы уже давно свергли.  
Но он не торопится благодарить второй из сильнейших кланов деревни – потому что Хьюги тоже действуют только в своих собственных интересах. И поддерживают старого Хокаге лишь потому, что не хотят отдавать всю власть Учихам.  
Противостояние. Внутреннее противостояние – это самое страшное, что может случиться с любой деревней шиноби. Тем более когда противостоят друг другу два настолько сильных клана.  
У главы дома Хьюга две дочери. А женщина-шиноби, насколько бы талантлива она ни была, никогда не может составить конкуренцию мужчине. Именно поэтому Хиаши усыновил своего племянника. Ради борьбы с Учихами Хьюги отвергли свое многолетнее разделение на старшую и младшую ветвь.  
Какие еще перемены ждут их всех в ближайшем будущем?  
Деревня раскалывается, умирает изнутри.  
Сарутоби видит, как буквально у него на глазах рушится все то, что он строил на своей крови и крови своих близких, – но не может ничего изменить.  
Рано или поздно ему все-таки придется выбрать себе преемника. Рано или поздно его заставят выбрать преемника – и у него есть только два варианта.  
Хьюга Неджи или Учиха Итачи. Наследники великих кланов. А на деле – всего лишь послушные марионетки в руках собственных семей.  
Сарутоби отворачивается от окна – солнце слишком сильно слепит глаза, до боли, - смотрит на портрет серьезного и невозможно юного Четвертого и беззвучно шепчет:  
\- Когда все пошло не так?..

 

_…ход первый…_

Закат заливает землю потоками рыжего света, и все, чего он касается, кажется охваченным пламенем. Итачи возвращается с очередной бессмысленной миссии, и на окраине деревни неожиданно видит группу детей лет семи-восьми. Они что-то кричат, громко смеются и с шутками избивают низкорослого белобрысого мальчишку. Жертва скалит зубы, но молчит и не пытается нападать, только защищается. Итачи останавливается и наблюдает за дракой, не пытаясь вмешаться.  
Минут через десять детям надоедает забава, и они уходят, оставив побитого мальчишку сидеть на обочине дороги и сердито шмыгать разбитым носом.  
Итачи еще какое-то время смотрит на его хрупкую фигурку, залитую радостно-рыжим светом, и подходит ближе. Мальчишка вскидывает голову, потом вскакивает на ноги, готовый в любой момент броситься прочь.  
Итачи чуть склоняет голову набок и неожиданно для себя самого спрашивает:  
\- Почему ты не даешь сдачи?  
Мальчишка удивленно моргает, потом брезгливо морщится.  
\- Да ну их, они сразу рыдать начинают, как девчонки! А я сильный, для меня это все фигня… - он какое-то время молчит, а потом переводит на Учиху мрачный темный взгляд и тихо говорит: - Иди, куда шел.  
У мальчишки глаза забитого дикого звереныша, звереныша-одиночки, и Итачи, сам не понимая, что и зачем делает, бездумно протягивает руку и треплет и без того лохматые светлые волосы.  
\- Эй, ты чего?! – выражение лица ребенка сменяется на испуганное удивление, и он пытается отстраниться, но Итачи не дает.  
\- А что скажут твои родители? – спокойно спрашивает он.  
Мальчишка хмурится и закусывает зубу:  
\- У меня нет родителей. У меня вообще никого нет! Так что отстань от меня!!!  
Итачи пристально смотрит на него, не понимая собственных мыслей, еще раз треплет ребенка по волосам, и, развернувшись, идет прочь.  
\- Эй, ты, умник! Как тебя зовут?! – кричит ему вслед мальчишка, справившись с удивлением.  
Итачи не отвечает.  
…Спустя пять лет его назначают помощником Ширануи Генме, курировать команду юных выпускников Академии. Итачи пристально смотрит на притихших детей и медленно говорит:  
\- Меня зовут Учиха Итачи.  
Светловолосый мальчишка в нелепом оранжевом костюме вдруг восклицает:  
\- Эй, а я тебя помню!!!  
И ухмыляется, потирая заклеенный пластырем нос.  
А Итачи думает, что что-то в его жизни изменилось.

 

_…ход шестой…_

Выходя из придорожной таверны в далекой и холодной стране Туманов, Какаши меньше всего ожидает столкнуться на пороге с Майто Гаем. Бежать некуда, и он покорно ждет неприятностей.  
Гай удивленно моргает, после с фирменной широченной улыбкой выдает:  
\- О, это ведь Хатаке Какаши, мой извечный соперник!!! – а в следующее мгновение тяжело вздыхает и предлагает с несвойственной ему серьезностью: – Выпьем?  
Какаши удивлен и почти заинтересован, поэтому соглашается. Ему все равно некуда спешить.  
Какое-то время Гай напивается молча. Потом со стуком ставит на стол очередную бутылку и выдыхает:  
\- Тебя давно не было дома.  
Какаши просто пожимает плечами:  
\- Ты прекрасно знаешь, почему. Учихи устроили на меня такую травлю, что мне лучше не появляться в Конохе лишний раз, - он усмехается и делает глоток, потом принимается задумчиво выстукивать по столешнице мотив какой-то веселой детской песенки. – Меня ведь до сих пор обвиняют в смерти «любимого сына и наследника»… хотя, по-моему, этих Учих просто бесит, что их драгоценный Шаринган достался кому-то, не входящему в клан.  
При жизни Обито никогда не был «любимым сыном и наследником».  
Иногда Какаши почти рад, что его лучший друг мертв и не может видеть, во что превратилась его семья.  
Иногда.  
Гай печально смотрит на него и решительно отодвигает пустые бутылки в сторону. И говорит в приступе ответной откровенности:  
\- Знаешь, иногда мне кажется, что Коноха умирает.  
Какаши продолжает выстукивать веселенький мотив:  
\- Я слышал, намечается война с Песком…  
\- Нет, не поэтому, - Гай шумно вздыхает и с силой трет лицо. – Все дело во внутренних распрях.  
Какаши с удивлением отмечает, насколько Гай осунулся и постарел.  
\- Хьюги и Учихи? – осторожно уточняет он.  
Какаши уже почти десять лет выполняет тайные поручения Хокаге, возвращаясь в родную деревню неохотно и очень ненадолго. Сейчас он начинает думать, что, может быть, это несколько неразумно. Информация всегда дорого стоит, а он практически понятия не имеет о том, что творится сейчас в Конохе.  
Гай смотрит на него как-то очень устало:  
\- Не только. Деревня сейчас разбита на два лагеря, Хьюг и Учих, это правда. Хотя уже несколько лет существует довольно сильная оппозиция – союз Нара-Акимичи-Яманака.  
Какаши задумчиво кивает:  
\- Все-таки есть в этом мире что-то неизменное.  
Гай продолжает, словно его не прерывали:  
\- Остальные кланы либо присоединяются к какой-то из этих трех сил, как, например, Абураме, либо остаются стоять особняком и выжидают, кто победит, чтобы принести потом свою верность победителю, как кость. Но главное, что вызывает беспокойство, не это.  
\- А что же? – с деланным безразличием спрашивает Какаши.  
Взгляд Гая становится непривычно цепким и внимательным, и он медленно говорит:  
\- Узумаки Наруто.  
Какаши делает еще один глоток, тщетно стараясь показать, что ему все равно и что это имя не вызывает у него никаких ассоциаций.  
\- Ребенок-Кьюби, - с нажимом повторяет Гай, и в его голосе слышна горечь. – Он может стать главным козырем в итоговом противостоянии кланов… И именно поэтому каждый пытается перетянуть его на свою сторону. Ты знаешь, кого распределили к нему в команду?  
Какаши отрицательно качает головой.  
\- Хьюгу Хинату и Нара Шикамару. А курировать команду назначили Учиху Итачи.  
Тонкая шутка. Какаши массирует затекшую шею и лениво улыбается:  
\- Я бы поставил на неизменную троицу.  
\- Тебе что, действительно все равно? – в голосе Гая слышны недоверие и искреннее изумление.  
Какаши перестает улыбаться и холодно отвечает:  
\- Я отказался от чести стать его учителем.  
\- Но он ведь сын…  
\- Да, я знаю.  
Какаши больше не хочет слышать имя своего погибшего сенсея. Потому что это всякий раз напоминает ему о его собственной вине.  
Он обещал заботиться о ребенке-Кьюби – но не смог сдержать обещание.  
\- Он ведь по-прежнему не знает, кто он? – задумчиво спрашивает Какаши.  
Гай хмуро катает по столу пустую бутылку:  
\- Не знает. Волю Хокаге все-таки еще уважают, а он запретил рассказывать мальчику о Девятихвостом.  
Остальные посетители таверны жмутся по углам и старательно не смотрят в их сторону. На улице шелестит дождь.  
Какаши думает о том, что уже почти не помнит, какого цвета солнце.  
\- Генма снова в больнице.  
Какаши удивленно моргает и переводит взгляд на мрачного Гая.  
\- В смысле?..  
\- После каждой миссии, даже самой незначительной, он с завидным постоянством оказывается в больнице.  
Какаши хмурится. Это уже серьезно.  
Похоже, Генму явно пытаются убрать с дороги, чтобы без помех оказывать влияние на ребенка-Кьюби.  
Главный вопрос – кто? Вряд ли союз Нара, Акимичи и Яманака, такая грязная игра не в их стиле…  
Хьюги или Учихи?  
Такое впечатление, будто весь мир раскололся на два лагеря – Хьюги и Учихи.  
Белое и красное.  
Не хватает только черного…  
Гай мрачно гипнотизирует столешницу, и Какаши все-таки решается задать вопрос, волновавший его с самого начала разговора:  
\- Что ты здесь делаешь?  
Гай невесело усмехается:  
\- А я теперь, как ты, выполняю в одиночку особые поручения Хокаге, - чуть помолчав, он добавляет: - Помнишь мальчика, о котором я тебе говорил? Того, который был очень похож на меня в юности?  
Какаши кивает, хотя на самом деле не помнит.  
\- Мне не разрешили взять его в ученики. Мне вообще не позволили стать учителем.  
Гай вдруг резко поднимается из-за стола, отчего пустые бутылки испуганно звенят, и внезапно громко, на всю таверну, заявляет:  
\- Хатаке Какаши, мой извечный соперник! Я вызываю тебя на очередное соревнование: кто лучше послужит Хокаге-сама!  
С этими словами он осушает последнюю бутылку и, махнув рукой, неровной походкой направляется к двери.  
Какаши провожает его рассеянным взглядом и размышляет над полученной информацией.  
Перед внутренним взором шелестит зеленая листва и сверкают в лучах солнца красные конохские крыши.  
В будущем почему-то мерещатся сплошные облака.  
Красные облака.  
Какаши вздыхает и выбивает пальцами на столешнице военный марш.  
Может быть, все-таки пришло время вернуться.  
Может быть, он даже успеет.

 

_…ход четвертый…_

Лунное серебро скользит по отполированным доскам пола, мешаясь со светом свечей. Хьюга Хиаши расхаживает из угла в угол и кривит губы с ядовитым презрением:  
\- Ты – полное ничтожество! Позор клана! Тебе поручили важную миссию – переманить на нашу сторону Узумаки Наруто! Именно для этого тебя распределили к нему в команду. И что ты делаешь?!  
\- Но отец… - слабо, едва слышно пытается возразить Хината, бледная, дрожащая от страха и дикого напряжения.  
\- Молчать!!! – мгновенно прерывает ее глава клана. – Или тебе все-таки есть, что сказать в свое оправдание?  
Хината вздрагивает, беззвучно шевелит губами, потом неожиданно вскидывает голову и чуть громче говорит:  
\- Он не игрушка. Он – живой человек…  
В глазах Хинаты едва ли не впервые в жизни горит уверенность.  
Смелый поступок – но глупый.  
В следующее мгновение Хиаши с силой бьет дочь по лицу, и она летит на пол.  
\- Дура!  
Хината с трудом поднимается на ноги, снова встает прямо и склоняет голову:  
\- Да, отец.  
Неджи отталкивается рукой от стены и покидает комнату.  
Его сестра слишком жалка и ничтожна, чтобы ее жалеть.  
Он выходит в сад и дышит полной грудью. Ночь тиха и прозрачна, как вода в ручье. Даже цикады молчат. Лунный свет одевает все призрачным пологом.  
Неджи смотрит в небо и пытается понять, почему ему так тошно. Он – наследник и надежда клана. Образец для подражания. Гениальный шиноби, несмотря на юный возраст. Ребенок из побочной ветви, рожденный, чтобы быть слугой, но поднявшийся на самую вершину. И те, кто еще вчера смотрел на него с жалостью и презрением, теперь готовы выполнить любое его приказание.  
Так чего же ему не хватает?..  
Неджи кривит губы и собирается вернуться в дом, когда вдруг чувствует чужое присутствие.  
В тени яблонь появляется высокая фигура. Неджи мгновенно встает в оборонительную позицию, но тут фигура делает шаг вперед, в поток света, и поднимает руки ладонями вверх.  
\- Тише, тише, юный Хьюга. Я пришел с миром.  
Неджи замирает и с подозрением разглядывает незнакомца, чей голос неуловимо похож на шипение.  
Бледная, почти светящаяся в лунном свете кожа, длинные черные волосы, желтые змеиные глаза. И холодная уверенная улыбка.  
Но внимание Неджи привлекает не это, а то, что чакра незнакомца струится по его телу, как чужая.  
\- Кто ты?  
Незнакомец улыбается шире и разводит руки, словно пытаясь охватить ими весь сад – нет, весь мир:  
\- Я тот, кто пришел предложить тебе силу.

 

_…ход седьмой…_

Итачи требуется почти минута, чтобы понять – Наруто не шутит.  
Он действительно предлагает сбежать.  
И это настолько неожиданно и нелепо, что Учиха просто не знает, чего ответить.  
Лицо Наруто серьезное, он о чем-то напряженно думает, сосредоточенно хмуря брови. Потом, не дождавшись никакой реакции на свои слова, требовательно спрашивает:  
\- Неужели у тебя никогда не было желания сбежать ото всех этих скучных людей?!  
Итачи отводит взгляд в сторону и смотрит на пестрые прилавки, на самом деле их не видя. В голове почему-то пусто и звонко.  
\- Значит, ты хочешь сбежать, - наконец медленно говорит он. - А как же твоя команда?  
Наруто озадаченно моргает, потом тоже отводит взгляд в сторону:  
\- А что команда? Этот Шикамару вечно с толстяком Чоджи пропадает, до нас всех ему и дела нет, Генма-сенсей постоянно в больнице, а Хината… ну, она странная… я все никак не могу понять, чего ей от меня надо! – он смущается окончательно, а потом вдруг решительно заявляет: – И вообще, моя команда – это ты!  
Солнце красит все вокруг золотой краской, а Итачи не знает, радоваться ему или пугаться.  
Заметив, что они стали привлекать слишком много внимание, он снова идет вперед, а Наруто плетется рядом, преданно заглядывая в лицо.  
\- А как же Сакура? – наконец снова спрашивает Учиха.  
На лице Узумаки появляется озадаченное выражение:  
\- А? Сакура-чан?.. Ну, не знаю, она меня игнорирует… И вообще, я ее, наверное, разлюбил! – кивнув сам себе, он вырывает вперед, добегает до старого клена на углу улицы и несколько раз подпрыгивает, пытаясь сорвать яркий красно-рыжий лист.  
Итачи пристально смотрит на него и мысленно перекраивает свои планы, которые строил так много лет.  
Мальчик, который всегда был один. Мальчик, который _привык_ быть один.  
Так почему же Итачи удивляется тому, что этого мальчика ничто не держит в родной деревне?..  
Он ведь сам тоже всегда был одиночкой, даже несмотря на то, что его семья пребывает в полном здравии.  
\- Нэ, нэ, Итачи! – Наруто снова оказывается рядом и подпрыгивает от нетерпения, как щенок. – Пообещай мне! Пообещай мне, что, если однажды ты вдруг решишь уйти из Конохи, я имею ввиду, насовсем, то возьмешь меня с собой!  
Старый клен тихо шелестит листьями, а в небе тенями носятся ошалевшие от солнца птицы.  
Учиха Итачи привык быть гением…  
Но иногда даже он не знает, что сказать или сделать.  
А Наруто широко улыбается и заявляет:  
\- Мы ведь друзь…  
\- Замолчи, - резко бросает Итачи.  
Перед глазами на мгновение темнеет, и он непроизвольно сжимает кулаки.  
Это запретное слово.  
Его никто не должен произносить.  
Никто.  
Наруто замирает с открытым ртом, и в его взгляде читается испуганное недоверие.  
Сотни вариантов возможного развития событий произносятся в голове у Итачи, прежде чем он наконец прерывисто выдыхает и коротко говорит:  
\- Идем.  
И Наруто с готовностью идет следом.  
Лица вокруг сливаются в беспорядочную мешанину, краски наслаиваются друг на друга, звуки путаются и теряются в общем гуле. Итачи как со стороны смотрит на родную деревню и ловит себя на мысли, что совершенно не знает ее.  
\- А у меня сегодня сон странный был… - неуверенно заговаривает Наруто. Не дождавшись никакой реакции, все-таки продолжает: – Про то, как мы у огромного водопада дрались с каким-то странным парнем. Кажется, его звали как-то на «С»… Сны иногда такие дурацкие бывают, правда?!  
Наруто над чем-то смеется и бежит вперед, широко раскинув руки, словно в надежде полететь.  
Итачи смотрит прямо на солнце, не обращая внимания на резь в глазах, и старается ни о чем не думать.  
Дома его ждет человек в черном плаще с красными облаками.

 

_…ход нулевой…_

У Учихи Итачи, гениального шиноби и наследника одного из самых могущественных кланов в истории Конохи, никогда не было младшего брата. 

 

 

_21-24 февраля 2008_


End file.
